Yelling, Kissing, and Declarations
by paperairplanes
Summary: Just a bit of fluff to get us by until Grissom and Sara realize they're meant to be. What happens when you think you have lost all your chances?


"Is that all you wanted Grissom? Nothing else you want from me?" Sara asked her eyes full of hope. Under any other circumstance this would be a simple question, but to Dr. Gil Grissom he understood the hidden meaning to her simple request.

He wanted so much that he wanted her too, more then she will ever know. Hell, he would take her right now, but he can't. He never could, and now it looks like he never would.

"No," He said very softly and slowly brought his eyes up to hers. There the pain was quite visible. Tears began to flood in her chocolate orbs when she shrugged, "Okay, well I'll see you around." With one last sad smile, she left his office. The last bit of his heart crumbled up and died. That was his last chance and he blew it. He probably would've fallen into a miserable stupor if it wasn't for the fiery red head who burst in next to his office.

"Gil I know you and Sara have issues, but what the hell did you do now?" Catherine asked crossing her arms across her chest. She was looked ready to bite of his head and chew on it. Normally Grissom would let her rant about how much he's screwing up his life, but he was in no mood for it today.

"Catherine, drop it. This has nothing at all to do with you," He said coldly looking straight into her eyes. She looked right back, any normal person would've cringed under a glare like that, but this was no ordinary woman. "No, it does. When you screw with one of my colleges and friends it matters to me." She hissed right back at him.

Grissom shook his head and dropped hi gaze, "I don't deserve her." Catherine's voice soften as did her eyes, "Gil, it doesn't matter what you think. All that matters is that Sara has stayed here for 6 years, and it isn't for the location." Gil looked up and saw her smile, but he only frowned, "She deserves so much better than me."

Catherine groaned out of frustration, and did do something only a true friend would do; she slapped Grissom upside the head.

"Oww, Cath what the he..." but she cut him off leaning in very close, "Now you listen to me. You have been given a chance at true love with a beautiful girl who crazy about you and you want to throw it all way because you think she deserves better? Well, after this she probably does after this, but she _wants you!_ The sooner you get that into your thick skull the better for the both of you."

She took a step back, "I missed my chance, please Gil don't miss yours too." Her eyes shined with unshed tears. She turned to leave but stopped, "Now I'm going to get a cup of coffee, I'll be waiting for my assignment for tonight or you to grow up, which ever comes first." With that she strutted out of his office her job was done.

Grissom's head swam with her words. Everything she said made sense and was true. But he was too late; he finally screwed himself over for the last time. '_No I have to try, I just have to,'_ He thought to himself standing up. He felt empowered and strong.

Walking out of his office he saw familiar faces running by but not of the one he wanted and needed. He plowed down the halls looking through the windows; he even popped his head into the locker room, nothing. She was no where to be found. Sighing Grissom was just about to give up when he saw her emerging from one of the layout rooms. She looked just as bad as he felt. Taking a shaky breath he walked up. As he got within to feet he saw Greg following her out too, he was talking about something but he stopped when he saw the older man.

"Excuse us Greg," Even without waiting for an answer he grab Sara's wrist and pulled her in after him.

"Let go of me Grissom!" She growled trying to pry his fingers off her. But Griss wasn't listening he was just looking around the room making sure no one else was in there, and after seeing the blinds were drawn he finally released her.

"Sara I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being an ignorant, selfish, and blind old man. I love you so much that sometimes I can't even think straight. I just was always afraid that you would leave me for someone younger; please tell me I'm not too late." This whole time Sara's face went from pissed off to shocked to blissfully happy to angry again. It was an emotional rainbow, like Griss had never seen.

"No," she said quietly, "If you loved me, you would prove it at _least_ show it," Sara replied her eyes full of fire. "You wouldn't be back here whispering it to me; you would announce it to the whole lab, to the whole WORLD!" She stared at his stunned face for moment before throwing her hands up," But what do you know about love, other than what a book tells you," pure venom and hurt radiated off her form.

Grissom stood there frozen. He wouldn't have been more surprised is she smacked him with a lawn flamingo then her reaction to his declaration.

The most important statement he had ever made was thrown back into his face.

After nothing more than his mouth gaping open as a response Sara rolled her eyes. "Typical!" she scoffed as she left the room.

Grissom smacked himself in the head out of disbelief. "I can't believe I just stood there and did nothing!" he groaned closing his eyes. Upon opening them he realized that he was still just standing there. "Damn it!" He cursed as ripped open the door. Throwing caution to the wind, Gil stormed down the halls once again. His career that once seemed so important was now nothing more important than the socks he was wearing. He was not going to hurt her again, he wasn't going to hurt himself again from not having her, and he wasn't going to let chance slip him by.

There she was. She was heading towards the break room where everyone was gathering. Griss jogged not paying attention to the lab techs dodging out of his way. "SARA!" he called as he was mere steps from her. She visibly stiffened with her hand upon the door knob. "What now?" she said with a low dead voice. "This," Griss whispered as he grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him. "Wha..." but her question was stopped with Grissom's lips.

At first she hit him a couple of times trying to resist him, but the feel of Grissom proved to much because Sara slowly circled her arms around his neck. Sounds of breaking china and cries of to the lord were dimmed. The lab itself melted away as Sara let him deepen the kiss. Taking fistfuls of her shirt so in a way Grissom could anchored him to reality because kissing Sara made him want to fly. She tangled her fingers in his curls as more fireworks erupted behind their eyelids. They raged a tongue tango with each other both teasing and erotic. A simple kiss it would seem but to the both of them it seemed to right all the wrongs in the world. The electricity flowing between them could have lit up the whole state of Nevada.

The pair of them could have slipped off to a sensual dream if it hadn't been for the fact that they needed air. Slowly and morosely they separated.

Sara giggled as she held his head against hers. He reached up and caressed her wrists with his fingers. "Follow me," he said with a boyish grin on his face. He entwined his fingers with hers as he started to walk.

Sara grinned while she thought about him taking her to his office.

Instead he walked into the break room. It was as if someone had hit pause. Greg was standing with his hands up, the scattered remains of his coffee cup laid at his feet. Catherine was holding an empty folder which contents had fallen onto Warrick. Nick was holding a half open candy bar to his mouth. The only one who didn't look like they had seen a ghost or Brass streaking was Catherine, she was just smiling. Though she had been surprised beyond belief she was happy the old man finally did something.

"Quick announcement," Griss calmly started, "Just wanted you all to know that I love Sara more than anything in the world, bugs included. Always have and always will," he said it as if it wasn't anything new, and in a way it wasn't. After a few blinks Griss smiled, "Okay be right back with tonight's assignments."

Sara was beaming as she was dragged out of the room. Nick laughed and clapped Warrick on the shoulder, "Pay up old man!" Grudgingly and still slightly amazed Warr pulled out his wallet; while the others followed Griss and Sara out.

Once again the hopes of going to his office were dashed as Griss stopped in the middle of the glass lab. "Oh don't...I wasn't serious..." Sara stammered as she realized what her bug man was about to do. "No, I'm proving my sincerity to you," he whispered, "Total embarrassment is just a plus." Sara narrowed her eyes with a smile as Griss winked and cleared his throat, "Good evening everyone two quick things," His voice boomed to the watchful techs and passing cops.

Sara blushed happily as he continued, "I love Miss Sidle here with ever fiber of my being. Oh and number two...keep up the good work." The hall burst into applause as Griss started walking again. Sara tighten her grip on his hand when she saw their next destination in 6 bright letters:

STAIRS

Griss lead her through the door, up the stairs and out on to the roof. Sara shivered slightly at the dramatic change in temperature. It just reinsured that she wasn't dreaming and finally her life was falling into place. Grissom marched Sara over to the edged.

For a moment they stood there admiring the sin city holding each other's hand.

Such a simple gesture but Sara would remember every detail for the rest of her life.

Griss kissed her fingers before giving her a lop-sided grin, "The things people do for love." Sara caressing his hand letting her lips linger longer than necessary. Gil let his eyes slowly rake over her. How lucky he was that he had a beautiful, smart, and simply amazing woman to love and be loved by.

Dragging his startling blue eyes from her perfect face, he faced the city a new man. No longer was he the emotionally-detached etymologist – no he was history.

Griss took a deep breath and bellowed into the night, "I LOVE SARA SIDLE!" He turned to his love only to see her yell out, "I LOVE GIL GRISSOM!" Looking surprised he raised an eyebrow at her playfully. "Hey!" she said jumping to her own defense, "I couldn't keep it in any longer, I was driving me crazy." Griss cupped her face and replied softly, "I know exactly what you mean." Sara smiled her gap-tooth smile before pulling him into another kiss.

The second of countless others to come.


End file.
